CID Mysterious Cases
by Rajat Kumar
Summary: Cid kuch mysterious crime ko suljhynga sat ma drama, commedy, love, friendship vhe honga officers ka bich or nokjhok vhe.
1. chapter 1

**Gys jin jin na mujha story likhna kaliya kaha ha Mna yea story start kia haa isma bhoi sab hoga Abhirika, kavi, dayareya, yea concept cid serial sa e related ha fun, action, crime, Suspance, love. Sab haa plzz its request give review support me and say to ur friends to read my story and give review. 'Shatir criminal ka khel' Bho jaldi e update krunga new idea soch rha ho.**

* * *

Cid Buro

(Abhijeet apna chair pa baithkar ak pamplete dekh rahay ha)

ABHIJEET - Daya ma ak bat soch raha ho... Goa ghum kaa au.

DAYA - Haa haa Abhijeet jao ghum kar aao.

(Freddy picha sa sun raha ha)

ABHIJEET - Lakin yar Daya ak problem haa.. Yea pamplete dekho.

DAYA - Abhijeet yea package ma to apna partner ka sat jana haa. To tum nikl jao ghumna kaliya Tarika ka sat.

ABHIJEET - Haa Daya sahi haa...Tum vhe chalo Shreya ka sat...

DAYA - Nahi yarr ... Abhijeet tum jao maa agar chala gaya to cid ma agar kisi mujhrim kaa darbaza todna ho to...

FREDDY - Sir maa chalunga aapni bibi ko lakr... Smeeta bhot deno sa bol rahi the.

ABHIJEET - Tum chaloga Freddy...? Lakin yea package to love couple kaliya haa... Shadi sudhar joda kaliya nahi.

DAYA - Ara yea to bura bat haa... Koi bat nahi Freddy Abhijeet jab lauta tab tum Lonabala laa jana vhabi ji ko.

FREDDY - Rahayna do sir aap log...

(Acp sir buro ka andar ay Kevin, Sachin or Nikhil ka sat)

ACP Sir - Ara Freddy itna gussa maa kiu haa?

DAYA - Sir Freddy vhavi ji ko Goa ghumna laa jana chata haa lakin jis package kaa sahara jana chata tha bho love couple klia haa.

ACP Sir - Ara itni sii bat paa kaya narazgi Freddy chalo kam paa lag jao.

FREDDY - Sir maa naraz nahi ho lakin Abhijeet sir Tarika ko lkr Goa jana kaa plan kar rahay ha.

ACP Sir - Abhijeet Tarika ko agar Goa laa jana chata ho to Salunkey saa Tarika ko chutti delbao.

(Suddenly phone rang or Abhijeet phone uthay)

SACHIN - Sir Shreya or Purvi sa koi khabar mili?

ACP Sir - Nahi Sachin... Lakin fikar mat karo bho dono sahi shalamat haa.

KAVIN - Sir yea Shreya or Purvi kaun haa...?

DAYA - Kavin... Bho dono ak cid officer haa.

KAVIN - Lkin bho dono haa kaha dekhay nahi daa rahai or undone kaa barama buro ma bhot bata vhe karta ha.

DAYA - Bho dono ghumna gay haa sat ma or haa or ak officer haa Pankaj bho vhe.

ABHIJEET - Sir R. ma ak khoon ho gaya haa.

ACP Sir - Thik ha... Daya gari nikalo jaldi...

DAYA - Sir...

Sharna family's house

Sharanya apni job sa lauti ghar...

NILAM - Ruk Sharanaya kam sa Itni late kiu ajj?

SHARANAYA - Aunty Bho aaj office maa zada kaam the to late ho gay. (dari hui the)

NILAM - Bartan dho kar khana kha lena.

SHARANAYA - Mom maa aaj ak dost ka sat shopping karna jana chati ho ajj Pankaj dho dega plzz...

NILAM - Nahi jaygi tu kam kar... Or haa maa teri maa nahi ho teri maa maarr chuki ha samjhi

SHARANAYA - Aunty plzz aunty...

(haat uthay marna klia)

SURESH - Ruko Nilam uspr haat uthay naa to mujhsa bura koi nahi hoga. Mera beta ko to khatam karde ab isa kuch nahi hona dunga.

NILAM - Thik ha lakin dekh lungi buddha.

SHARANAYA - Thank you daddu.

SURESH - Daddu ko thank you nahi. Ab jao shopping karka ao apni dosto ka sat.

R. 

DAYA - Sir bhoi pahyla jaisa mara haa goli markar.

ABHIJEET - pata nahi or keetna khoon honga nay nay shadi shudha joda ka.

ACP Sir - 3 khoon bho vhe aisa e 3 alag alag jagha sabka shadi bas bada logo ka sat karbai gay phir aisa e...

DAYA - sir agar Purvi kisi tarha sabut kaa pata laga laa to yea master mind ko pakar sakta ha.

ACP Sir - Haa Daya haa lakin Purvi na to abhi tak koi response e nahi de.

DAYA - Sir Purvi na message ki haa Tarika ko veja ha information lana kaliya Purvi sa.

KAVIN - Sir yea gun mujha bahaa mila haa.

ACP Sir - isa forensic vejbao.

Few minutes later...

In mall

(Kavin Pankaj sa takrakar gir jata ha sat ma Purvi vhe hoti ha)

PANKAJ - Oyy bhondu dekkr nahi chal sakta... Mota Mota mendak jaisa akha dea haa zara kam paa lagao.

KAVIN - ho gaya ab nikal khud to kaddu jaisa sareer laker chal nahi saktaa.

PANKAJ - Tuna mujha kaddu bolaa tujha to maa (flighting)

PURVI - Ara ara ara ara Pankaj kiu lar rahay ho choro isa...

PANKAJ - Purvi isna mujha kaddu kahaa maa Isa nahi chorunga..

PURVI - PANKAJ nahiii laranaa band karo choro Isa...

KAVIN - Ara bhaa chalo patni aa gayi... Jasa pati.. Patni basi nahi.

PURVI - yea mera pati nahi haa bhai haa mister...

KAVIN - kyaa...? Chalo Acha ha bach gay tum. Lakin apni kaddu jasi bhai ko sambalo nahi too..

PURVI - Chup mister mera bhai ko kaddu mat bolna samjha nahi to...

KAVIN - Nahi to kya miss chipakali marogi...?maro marka dekho.

PURVI - OK to yea lo... (thappr) happy...? Now go.. Nahi to abkibar sandel sa gal lal kardungi.

(beena kuch bola chala gaya)

TARIKA - Hahaha... kya bat haa Purvi sedha chipka dee.

PURVI - Or kaya karti. Girls power darna nahi chaiya larkio ko.

TARIKA - Acha bol kasi haa life teri Sharma family ma...?

PURVI - Under cover officer bankar bho vhe Sharna family maa bartan dhona, marr khana... Mat bol. Lakin haa jaldi e ak samundar kaa rasta ak "kabutar dana chugna aygi or chug kar jaygi " yea maina sunha.

TARIKA - Thik haa Purvi... Or sambalka rahyna bahaa sab khatra bhot haa...

PURVI - OKkk... Ab ma chalti ho bye.

Forensic lab

ACP Sir - Salunkey bol kaya pata chala bol...

Dr SALUNKHEY - boss Isbar sabut phyla sa thora alag haa...

ACP Sir - Matlab Salunkey ...?

ABHIJEET - Tarika ji aap batiya alag alag kya sabut mila haa.

Dr TARIKA - Abhijeet Salunkey sir sa pucho unho na e sabut dhundha haa.(smiling)

Dr SALUNKHEY - hahahaha... Ho gaya haa khada kardea na ab ither vhe ajao sabut dekhna kaliya.

ABHIJEET - Tarika ji yea aapsa umid nahi the... Salunkey sir ka samna mera...

Dr SALUNKHEY - boss yea dono ko goli lagi haa.

ACP Sir - Abhijeet chalo yaha sa yaha bashi khabar e milanga huma

Dr SALUNKHEY - Ara ruka to sahi or v sabut deta ho na nay nay.

ABHIJEET - to batiya na jaldi...

Dr SALUNKHEY - yea jo goli lagi ha yea us gun sa chali haa or haa us gun sa chali ha or fingure print vhe mila haa.

Or bho vhe kon haa pata ha boss...?

ABHIJEET - ab yea aapna dhunda haa aap e batiya naa.

Dr SALUNKHEY - Raghu ka unglio ka nishan sa match hui haa boss.

Dr TARIKA - lakin sir inlogo ka maut zahyr kaa baja sa hua ha Isbar or goli to aisa e.

ABHIJEET - Ara... Ab yea kaya chakkr haa yea koi dushra khooni to nahi haa naa ?

ACP Sir - Abhijeet chalo buro chalkr dekhta ha CCTV kaa footage shayed khooni ka chayra deek jay.

ABHIJEET - ji sir... Or haa Salunkey sir Tarika ji sa kuch sekhiya or Tarika ji ko thora rest karna dejiya aapsa vhe zada kam karti haa.

Dr SALUNKHEY - Tarika. Abhijeet ko bata dena mera dimag naa ghumay..

TARIKA - sir Abhijeet aapka or mera keetna khyal rakhta haa isiliya bolkar gaya haa or aap haa ki...

Dr SALUNKHEY - Thank you Tarika ji yea batana kaliya... Mujha to pata e nahi tha...

* * *

 **Wait for next chapter...**

 **Akhir Sharanaya kon ha or Purvi Sharanaya bankar kiu rahay rahi haa Sharma family ma or Pankaj nokar bankar kiu? Or khoon kiu ho raha haa bada logo ka sat ma unka patnio ka?** **Or Isbr undono ko zahyr kiu dea gaya tha or sat ma goli kiu mara?**

 **Isbr zada reviews ka umid karta ho...**


	2. Chapter 2

**To is chapter ma kuch mystery khatam hoga or kuch suru hoga or kuch cute abhirika love sence dekhna ko milaga or haa kavi pyar karaunga jaldi.** **Thanks for review my friend and now here is your second chapter.**

* * *

chapter 2

Cid buro

ACP Sir - Abhijeet zara revine karka us jagha sa chalao jaha yea dono pati patni ice cream kha rahay tha.

ABHIJEET - Sir...

(video postage dekhna ka bad)

DAYA - Sir yea dekhiya yea waiter chammach jo gir gaya usa badla nahi balki apna rumal sa saf karka dea...

ABHIJEET - Haa sir... Yea waiter na e zahyr us chammach pa lagay haa.

ACP Sir - To phir Abhijeet uthao isko or khatir dari karo.

(Dr Tarika andar ay buro ka)

ABHIJEET - halllooo Tarika ji (sweetly)

TARIKA - hallo Abhijeet... (sweetly)

ABHIJEET - batiya Tarika ji ajj buro maa kaisa anaa huaa koi khas kaam.

TARIKA - ji Abhijeet khas kaam haa.

ABHIJEET - batiya naa Tarika ji...

TARIKA - samundar kaa rasta ak "kabutar dana chugna aygi or chug kar jaygi"

ABHIJEET - Matlab...?

TARIKA - Sir yea information mujha Purvi na de haa.

DAYA - Sir samundar kaa rasta koi garbar to nahi hona bala haa na.?

ACP Sir - Daya garbar hona balaa haaa... Or bho vhe ajj kabi vhe tum ak team lo or nikloo or dekho kaya hona bala haa.

(suddenly Tarika saw Kevin by hidding his right face)

TARIKA - Kevin yea tumara gal lal kiu haa or gal pa haat dekar kiu ghum rahay ho...?

DAYA - (smile) haa Kavin kabsa dekh raha ho tum apna chahyra chupa rahay ho baat kaya haa.

KAVIN - Sir kuch nahi sir bas aisa e.

TARIKA - Daya Kevin ko kisi larki na... Hmm... Hmm...

DAYA - ha ha ha ha ha chalo phyla samundar kaa problem solve karta ha phir tumha jo larki naa... Usa dhundaga.

KAVIN - Sir...

Shreya's house 

SHREYA - Yea lo Sharanaya pani.

SHARANAYA - mam mujha bhot tension ho rahai haa bahaa mera daddu haa unha kuch hoga to nahi..?

SHREYA - nahi... Baha tumara ghar paa hamara ak cid officer haa undercover officer bankar.

 _Flash back_

 _In restruent_

 _(Ak admi dorta dorta restruent ka samna aakar gir gaya or log baha jama ho gaya baha cid v tha dekkar cid baha dekhna kaliya poucha)_

 _ABHIJEET - ono...! Sir Isa to goli laga haa..._

 _ACP Sir - Abhijeet dekho kuch boolna ki kosis kar rahay ha zara dekho..._

 _ABHIJEET - hum cid sa haa Bboliya kya bolna chata ha..._

 _THE PERSON - M... Me... Mera nam... Sumith haa Mera beti ko bacha lo nahi to bho mera ghar ka log usa mar dalenga mera bibi ak namchin criminal haa Acp sir please mera beti ko bacha lo (yea khaykar dam tor dea)_

 _ABHIJEET - Sir yea no more._

 _DAYA - Sir yea raha Inka ID proof or inki beti ka photo._

 _ABHIJEET - Sir inka ghar jaakar puchtach kera?_

 _ACP Sir - nahi Abhijeet abhi nahi pahyla inka beti ko bachana haa_ _Shreya tum jao or inki beti ko Airport sa pickup karo or apna sath rakho. Or Purvi Freddy inka barama pura kundali nikalo._ _Few minutes later in buro_

 _PURVI - Sir yea maina pura kundali nikala haa or aap sunenga to chok jaunga._

 _ACP Sir - Asi kaya bat haa Purvi..?_ _PURVI - Sir yea log namchin criminal haa jo contact killing, drucks supply, illegal hatiyar supply karta karta ha._ _ACP Sir - My god!...or kaya pata chala._

 _FREDDY - Sir 1mahina pahyla jo khoon hua tha bho Raghu jo farar haa bho is Sharma family ka sat connection haa call detail sa pata chala._

 _PURVI - Sir Mrs Sumith ji ka yea dusri patni haa or isi na Sumith ji ka pahyli patni kaa khoon vhe kia ha._

 _ACP Sir - Fantastic Purvi..! Good work._

 _PURVI - Thank you sir... Or sir agar or kuch insab ka barama janna haa to insab sa puchtach karni pregi nahi to arreast karna na mumkin ha. koi gabay inlogo ka khilaf nahi denga._

 _ACP Sir - Nahi Purvi puchtach krenga vhe to vhe yea log koi jabab nahi denga sahi._

 _FREDDY - To phir sir kaya kera?_

 _ACP Sir - inlogo par huma khufiya trika sa nazar rakhna hoga. Purvi tum Sharanaya bankar ghus jao is family ma Nilam or baki sab Sharanaya ko kabi dekha nahi honga kiu ki London ma rahai ha or Pankaj ko nokar banakar laa jao sat ma._

 _PURVI - Sir..._

 _Flash back end _

Near sea area

DAYA - dhyan rakhna aspas sabko e...

KAVIN - Sir Raghu us boat ka pass khara...pakra kya usa?

DAYA - nahi Kavin abhi nahi dekta haa yea Raghu kis kabutar ko dana dalna aya haa.

NIKHIL - Sir ak or admi aa raha ha uska haat haat paa rahyfal kaa bag vhe haa.

DAYA - Nikhil yea log drucks ka container supply kar raha ha pani ka rasta bho dekho... Boxes boat pa load kar raha ha.

Chalo bakt aa gaya haa in kabutar o ko pinjra ma kayed karna.

(Sabko e aksat hamla kia hata pay ma 3 log pakra gay)

DAYA - Ara Dongra tuu..? Acha acha tu vhe isma samil haa...

DONGRA - Daya pakar to liya lakin 2min ma tera pura team mitti ma mil jaunga.

DAYA - Cid ko mitti ma mila na bala ay or gay. Tu aya ha tu pouchaga pinjra ma fashi ka order jabtak nahi aa jata. (thappr ak)

R. N. Restruent

ABHIJEET - Ara Ketan zara sunn na... Sir yha zahyr bala ice cream famous haa kya jo tum rumal sa chammach pa lagta ho...?

(sunkar bhagna ka kosis)

FREDDY - Ruk bhagta kahaa haa cid buro ka darshan nahi keraga...?

ABHIJEET - (call Acp sir) sir ketan pakra gaya haa.

ACP Sir - Good work Abhijeet... Daya na vhe beach pa sa un logo ko pakar liya haa.

ABHIJEET - OK sir ... (phone cut)

Sharma family

NILAM - Buddha tujha to ab marna hoga tera beta kaa pass jana hoga tujha. Uska bad Sharanaya ko.

SURESH - nahi... nahi please mujha chordo or Sharanaya ko kuch mat karna.

NILAM - Buddha tuna CID ko khabar karka drucks ka supply ko roke dea ab tu nahi bacha gaa.

(picha sa ak goli haat par)

MOHAN - Kisna chalaya goli? (shout) Sharanaya...! Tum...? Dekho maa tumara bhai ho banduk mujha dedo.

PANKAJ - Banduk chaiya to tujha haatkari pahynna parega.

NILAM - Matlab?

PURVI - Matlab... Haa ki ma Sharanaya nahi ho or naa bho nokar haa.. We are cid officers

Inspector Purvi or bho Pankaj.

NILAM - bhund do sabko...

(goliya chalna kaa bad Nilam or baki sab bhag gay or Mohan Pankaj haat aya lakin usa goli mar dea kisina)

PURVI - (Called ACP Sir) Sir yaha rade mara lakin hatapay ma Mohan ko pakraa lakin goli mar dea kisina.

ACP Sir - Thik ha Purvi tum buro ajao or Mohan ka body ko yha mourge vejba do.

PURVI - OK Sir... Aaaaaahhhhh...

ACP Sir - hallo Purvi...kya hua.

SOME PERSON - Laa chalo in dono ko samundar pa feakh denga ...

OK boss...

* * *

 **Ab yea kaya ho gya Purvi or Pankaj kidnapped bho v Nilam ka admio na.** **Wait for next chapter and Sweety I promise next chapter ma kavi ka love triangle start krunga or abhirika Dareya sence ka romance vhe thora zada dunga or haa next or v mystery cases parna ko milaga story jaldi khtm nahi hoga.** **Next chapter I will update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank gys for supporting me. Sweety tumara bat ka khyal rakhunga ishita or veenth ka love ka upar Ak story likhunga zarur.**

 **Once again thank you a lot for supporting me or aisa e kosis karunga ki aapsabko nay nay story lata rahu.**

 **Here is your third chapter.**

* * *

Samundar ka pas

(Purvi or Pankaj ko boat ka andar band kar rakha ha)

THE PERSON - boss in dono ko to hum bahaa mar sakta thaa lakin hum inha yaha kiu laa kar aay or boat sa lakar kiu jaa rahay haa.

NILAM - Nahi mar sakta agar in dono ko mar dea to CID huma nahi choraga or agar CID yha pouch gay to bach sakta haa.

2nd PERSON - boss is larki ko bech deta haa kisi or sahyr maa paysha milenga bhot.

PURVI - tum log mujha khay vhe vej do lakin CID tum logo tak kaisa vhe pouch jaynga...

NILAM - CID aynga lakin zinda nahi jaynga.

(CID ka pura team baha pouch jata ha)

ACP Sir - Bho to bakt batyga Nilam ji CID ka khatam tum log karoga yea hum tum logo ko.

ABHIJEET - Or CID ko khatam karna asan nahi ha miss Nilam ji.

NILAM - khatam kardo sabko...

(kuch der tak goliya chalta ha Daya, Abhijeet 3 4 gunda ko aksat akla e la leta ha)

ACP Sir - Daya, Abhijeet chorna mat kisiko.

(Purvi haat kholkar NILAM ko pakar leti haa)

PURVI - bhot bhag lia ab sara gunha ko kabul karna ki bari ha (slap)

NILAM - tum CID balo hum sabka plan kiu barbad karta ho ? Khay hotel maa jakar aram nahi kar sakta?

ACP Sir - Ha ha ha ha ha kaya kera yahi to hamara buri adat haa. Mujhrim o ka plan ko barbad karna.

DAYA - ab jaldi sa batiya akhri jo khoon restruent ma kia thaa bho zahyr sa khoon kiu kia jab ki goli sa marta tha sabko?

NILAM - Bho Raghu lalchi ho gaya tha bho marna nahi chata tha dono ko isiliya maina us waiter ketan ko paisa dea zahyr sa marda lakin Mohan khud jaakar goli mar dea, or yea bat mujha bad ma pata chala.

ACP Sir - Ab jail ma bath kar yea kam karta rahayna jab tak fashi ka order nahi aa jata.

PURVI - chalo ab..

In the Buro

SURESH - Acp sir mera beti kahaa haa bho thik to ha na?

ACP Sir - Suresh ji Sharanaya bilkul sahi shalamat haa or yahi haa bho dekhiya.

SHARANAYA - Dadu... (sweetly) ( dorkar ai)

SURESH - Acp sir aapka dhynna bad kaisa karu...

ACP Sir - Suresh ji yea to hamara farz haa. Kavin tum jakar chor ao.

KAVIN - Sir...

DAYA - Shreya tum thik ho?

SHREYA - haa sir itna din buro ma nahi the bhot yad aa rahai the.

ABHIJEET - Ara Shreya jao Daya ka sat lunch karka aao pass ee maa naya restruent khula haa.

SHREYA - (smiling) sir aap chalenga to maa vhe.

DAYA - m.. Ma too tyar ho... L.. Lakin agar Acp sir koo kisi kam kaliya..?

ABHIJEET - Ara Daya maa hoo na yaha maa dekh lunga tum dono jao.

(Yea sunkar Daya sir or Shreya lunch kaliya bahar gay)

FREDDY - Abhijeet sir aap Daya sir ko Shreya ka sat bahar vej dea mera liya vhe Acp sir sa request kijiya na...

ABHIJEET - Thik ha ma Acp sir sa kal tumara liya bolunga.

FREDDY - Thank you Abhijeet sir.

Forensic lab

ABHIJEET - Hallo Tarika ji... Kya kar rahai ha aap.

TARIKA - Ara Abhijeet tum yaha... Lakin abhi to koi lash aiy nahi haa or naa aap logo na veja ha.

ABHIJEET - maa kaya yaha lasho ka marna kaa time e janna aa sakta ho? Aisa kaya nahi aa sakta?

TARIKA - Acha acha to tum Salunkey sir sa milna ay ho.

ABHIJEET - (silently) Ara Tarika ji do laddu o kaa bich machli kaa katha kiu laa rahi haa.

Dr SALUNKHEY - kaya kaya... Abhijeet mujha machli kaa kathaa bola tumna..? Tum mera lab sa bahar niklo..

ABHIJEET - Ara ara Salunkey sir mna aapko kuch nahi kaha ma to Tarika ji ko lunch kaliya bahar laa jana aya tha.

Dr SALUNKHEY - Tarika ji aaj lunch apna sat lakar aiy ha.

ABHIJEET - Kya baat haa Tarika ji kaya lay haa lunch ma.

TARIKA - Alu kaa parhatha

ABHIJEET - Ara whaa Tarika ji mujha alu ka parhatha bhot pasand haa chaliya maa to khaunga bho vhe aapka haat ka bana hua.

Dr SALUNKHEY - Tarika khay nahi jaygi.

ABHIJEET - to phir hum yahi bath kar khayanga.

Dr SALUNKHEY - Yea mera lab haa Abhijeet.

TARIKA - Abhijeet Salunkey sir tiffin nahi lay

ABHIJEET - usklia maa gajar halba laya ho aap or ma parhatha khata.

Dr SALUNKHEY - chalo bhot din bad kisina mera barama socha to sahi.

 **Few minutes later**

Buro

(Purvi apna desk pa kam kar rahi ha)

KAVIN - Tum miss chipakali yaha bho vhe...?(shocked)

PURVI - Tum yaha ?(shocked to see)

KAVIN - Ji haa miss chipakali maa yaha... Or ma ak CID officer ho.

PURVI - Tun CID officer hahahaha nice joke... Jo larkio or logo ka Izzat nahi karta bho CID hahahaha. Dekkar to kisi struggling actor ho hahahaha bho vhe namuna.

(haat pakarka maror kar puchta ha)

KAVIN - Bhot kar li mera insult ab jaldi bolo tum kaun ho or yaha kya kar rahai ho?

PURVI - maa CID officer ho yaha kam karti ho. Mera haat choro dard ho rahi haa.

KAVIN - Acha ab dard ho rahai haa. Mera insult kiu ki..?

PURVI - haat choro nahi to sandel sa gal lal kardungi..choro mujha (shout)

(ACP Sir came out and see)

ACP Sir - Kavin choro Purvi ko. Bho ak CID officer ha. Inspection Purvi. Daya ko pata chala na to dek lena. Daya ka choti bhan haa.

KAVIN - Sorry sir. Sorry Purvi.

ACP Sir - kam karo jao apna. Purvi tum Thik ho?

PURVI - haa sir bas dard ho rahai.

ACP Sir - Mera cabin ao dabai laga deta ho.

PURVI - sir...

DAYA - Ara Purvi tum aa gay?

PURVI - Haa sir... Ara Shreya tum sir ka sat lunch krna gay the ?

DAYA - Ara Purvi tum sir kiu bolti ho bhaiya bolo sir bolti ho to ajeeb sa lagta ha. Yea haat pa kya hua?

PURVI - Kuch nahi sir ak larka na haat maror dea tha. Abhi thik ha.

(phone rang)

SHREYA - Hallo CID buro. Kayaa? Kahaa paa? Thik ha hum pouchta haa.

DAYA - kaya hua Shreya ?

SHREYA - Sir R.K Theatre maa Ak larki ka khoon ho gaya.

R. K. Thatre

ACP Sir - Abhijeet is larki ki ankha dekhi. Pura lal ho gaya haa akdm bari ho gay haa.

PURVI - Sir lagta haa kisi darbna chiz ko dekh liya haa. Jaisa koi bhoot yea koi rakshas.

FREDDY - Ara Purvi bhooto ka nam mat lo mujha dar lagta haa. Khay sa vhe aa sakti haa.

PURVI - Freddy sir asli zindagi ma bhoot baghra nahi hota. Sirf kahani or kisso ma hota haa.

ACP sir - aspas dekho koi sabut milta haa kaya or Daya chalo thora unlogo sa puchta ha.

DAYA - Sir...

(puchtach karna ka bad pata chala Thatre ma bhoot haa or is larki ko bhoot na mara ha.

ACP Sir - bhoot baghra kuch nahi hota zarur kisi insan na tum logo ko daraya haa.

THE boy - Sir bho bhoot e tha or saat ma ak ped vhe tha chalta phirta ped jo gayab ho jata ha.

DAYA - tum chalo or sketch banbao us bhoot or ped ka.

ACP Sir - Daya tum ak team lo or ak raat guzaro yaha dekho bho bhoot or ped haa kon.

(Suddenly phone rang)

DAYA - Hallo senior Inspector Daya here. Kyaa...? Thik ha hum pouchta haa.

Sir Vhaisnab pur jungle ka pass ak lash mila ha.

ACP Sir - Thik ha ma Abhijeet ko baha vej deta hoo. Philal Salunkey ka pas vejdo body ko.

DAYA - Sir...

* * *

 **To how was a chapter?**

 **Jo maina kahaa tha Kavi moment dunga story or kuch abhirika Dareya love sence bho mna dea. To ab kuch mystery dhundta haa bhooto ka or jungle ka khoon ka yea mystery kuch special hoga. Or abhirika Dareya kavi sence v sat ma.**

 **Lakin next chapter ma ho shakta ha kavi moment...**

 **Wait for next chapter. Bye tc all.**

 **Or sab prey karo apna xm maa Acha marks sa pass ho jau.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you gys for bast wishes and JS Abhi aapka duo moment ka demand zarur pura karunga bho vhe jungle special case ma isi story ma or chapter 3 Na review tho** **ra kam ay itna sa kam nahi hoga lkin ma force nahi kar raha ho reviews kaliya lkin ak story writer ko reviews ka zarurt hota ha confidant rakhna kaliya but one again thank you for reviewing** **Here is your 4th chapter.**

* * *

Vaishnab pur jungle

ABHIJEET - My god! Yea lash ko khana ki kosis ki haa aisa lagta haa gala or kandha sa sa mansh kaat kar khana ki kosis ki haa aisa lagta haa.

SHREYA - Sir Ulti aa rahay haa dekkar... Kya ma aspas dekhu koi eveidance milti haa yea nahi?

ABHIJEET - Thik ha Shreya jao.

KAVIN - hattiya tak dat gara diya haa. Aisa kaam to koi janbar e kar sakta haa.

ABHIJEET - Kavin yea janbar haa yea koi insan pata nahi lakin aspas jo payro ka nishan mila ha bho plaster of parish saa nishan utha loo.

SHREYA - Sirr... Ither or ak lash haa.

ABHIJEET - My...god yea vhe bilkul baisa ee mara gaya haa jaisa us admi ko.

SACHIN - Sir lash kaa pass yea bal mila haa.

ABHIJEET - Yea... Bal to alag haa insano kaa jaisa nahi haa... Is bal ko evidence bag ma dal lo.

KAVIN - Sir abhi abhi pata chala ak school bus ka accident hua ha aga or usma logo na ak Godzilla jaisa janbar dekha ha.

ABHIJEET - Thik ha tum jaakar dekho kaya pata chalta haa.

(Abhijeet gari ka pass akar dekta haa gari kaa tyar haba nikala hua ha or ak letter baha)

 **Letter paa**

Abhijeet babu ab khel hum khelenga aa gaya ho aapka watan maa. Maza aayga is khel kaa or Acp Sir ko mera pranam dena.

Raat ko R.K Theatre ma

PANKAJ - Sir Akbar phir sa soch lijiya yaha aatma haa or bho hum sabko khaa jaynga.

DAYA - soch lia... Aatma sa ajj uska darana kaa raaz puchenga. Or tum dono upar jaoga us bhootiya kamra ma.

FREDDY - Araaa sir mujha aapna saat rakhiya Iska saat nahi jana.

DAYA - Acp sir ko bolkar transfer karba dunga jao tum Nikhil tum uther jao.

(bhooto kaa kuch paranormal activities hota raha or ak larki marshalat ka ak talbar haat ma)

PURVI - kaun ho tum?

GHOST - Tum nahi bachogi or naa tumara sathi. Sabko mardungi ma.

PURVI - kaum ho tum? Bataoo...

(achank dhua usa gher liya or gyab hokr picha sa aa gay or chain sa banduk chin liya. Phir gyab)

PURVI - aaaaahhhh...

DAYA - ( daur kar bahaa akr dekta ha Purvi giri pari haa) Purvi... Kisna kia yea sab ?

PURVI - Sir... Ak larki bahaa bhag kar gay haa.

NIKHIL - Sir kisina main line kaa fuse nikal liya ha.

DAYA - Thik ha. Nikhil ak larki us taraf gay haa jaldi jao pakro usa.

(Freddy or Pankaj us bhootni ko dekh kr darka mara behosh ho jata ha)

NIKHIL - Freddy sir... Uthiya Pankaj... Pani chirak ta ho.

(Freddy or Pankaj hosh maa ata haa)

FREDDY - Aaatmaa... Aaatmaa...(shout)

PANKAJ - Freddy Sir Nikhil bho aatma hum sabko khaa jayngi bhago jaldi (dor kar bahaa sa bhag ata ha)

DAYA - Freddy, Pankaj tum dono bhag kiu rahay ho?

FREDDY - Sir bho aatma hum dono ka picha pari haa.

DAYA - Freddy tumara yea aatma light off karna kaliya main electric board sa fuse vhe gyab karti ha.

PANKAJ - Matlab sir?

DAYA - Matlab Pankaj... Yea koi insan kar raha ha. Sabsa phyla Nikhil electrician ko bulao or fuse thik karbao or pura thatre ka diwar or har kona chan maro.

(pura thatre ka kona kona chan marna par thatre ka stage par panel dekhay dea)

DAYA - Freddy, Purvi, Pankaj, Nikhil. Yea dekho kya mila yaha.

FREDDY - Dewar ma aatma?

DAYA - haa Freddy... Ghumna bala aatma...

PURVI - Sir yea special entry ka koi panel to nahi haa na.

DAYA - Purvi yea special entry ka panel stage ka picha haa or yea panel koi khufiya rasta kaa haa or is panel ko switch board ka picha. Baat kuch hazam nhi hui...

(samna sa 3 larkio kaa aatma samna aata )

DAYA - ruk jao.(3bar bolna ka bad goli chalata haa lkin goli aarpar nikal jata ha)

FREDDY - Sir yea aaatma haa isiliya goli nahi lag raha ha.

DAYA - Freddy yea aatma nahi haa illusion haa. Aatma baatma kuch nahi hotaa.

Nicha chalta haa dekhta haa kaya chakkr haa.

(nicha sa kuch sound box or DVD player mila or saat ma meckup ka saman, computer sa connection kia CCTV cameras)

DAYA - Freddy, Pankaj tumara yea aatma ko control kia jaa raha tha... Huma darana kaliya or is thatre ma kam karna bala logo ko.

(achank ak goli chalti haa or kuch log bhagta haa)

NIKHIL - Sir yea dekhiya bhoi larki... Goli mari haa.

DAYA - Purvi tum or Freddy yha ruko or body forensic vejbao.

(truck sa bhag jata ha bho sab)

DAYA - Nikhil jaldi aga ka check post paa is truck kaa barama inform karo.

 **Few minutes later**

Forensic lab

ACP Sir - Salunkey kuch pata chala insab lasho sa or us larki ki lash sa?

Dr SALUNKHEY - haa pata chala...yahi ki indono ko kisi janbar na mara haa kaatna ka nishan dekh kar.

DAYA - Dr shab yea janbar konsa haa pata chala.

Dr TARIKA - Nahi Daya janbar ka pata lagana muskil haa kiu ki foot prints kisi vhe janbar ka sat mil he nahi rahai haa.

Dr SALUNKHEY - Mna ak janbar bisasgya ko buliya haa shayed pata chala.

ACP Sir - us larki ka lash sa kuch pata? Or Jo evidence jo us theatre sa mila haa?

Dr SALUNKHEY - Nahi. Lkin jo sona ka murti lay haa aap log bho clactofo nam ka ak druck sa banaya gaya haa. Or yea druck yaha ka nahi haa bahar sa laya jata ha.

ACP Sir - chal Isbr tujha credit deta ho kam kaa bho vhe adha.

Dr SALUNKHEY - adha kiu...?

Case puri tarha sa solve ho jay tab pura da dunga.

Dr TARIKA - Daya zara ither ana.

DAYA - Kya hua?

Dr TARIKA - Shreya na tumha raat ko apna ghar dinner kaliya bulya. Bho Abhijeet ka saat dusra case bahar gay to maina bata dea.

DAYA - Thik Tarika...

 **Few minutes later**

CID Buro

ABHIJEET - Kavin kuch pata chala itna sara janbar ka foot prints to nikal e chuka ho?

KAVIN - Nahi Sir.

ABHIJEET - kosis karta rahao.

(Achank Purvi kuch information buro ma ay)

PURVI - Sir abhi abhi check post sa call aya Bhoi truck check post ko urha kar bhag gaya.

DAYA - onnooo! Aga ka check post ko inform kardea kaya?

PURVI - haa sir police na inform kar dea or ak police kaa jeep us truck ka picha haa

ABHIJEET - Daya tum jaldi jao yea truck haat sa nikal nahi chaiya.

(kuch der bad CID us truck ka picha karna laga)

DAYA - truck rook jaldi.

1st PERSON - Cid balo hum logo ka picha chor do... Nahi to jaan sa haat dhoo batho gaa inspector Daya.

DAYA - Tuu gari rook nahi to anjam bhot bura hoga

2nd PERSON - Phyla khud to aapna aapko bachalo tumlog...

(picha sa achank or ak truck aakar thok dea)

1st PERSON - Kiu Daya halka sa ak truck ka takkr sa tum CID balo ka gari palat gay. To tum log hum sa kaisa takkr loga...hahahaha.

Bando sabko truck maa or laa chalo...

(sabko behosh karka truck ma dalkar nikal gay)

* * *

 **Sorry gys for late update. Final exam ma bussy tha.**

 **Sorry once again is chapter ma abhirika, dayareya, kavi sence nahi da paya lkin next chapter ma kuch interesting or kuch jodi agr bnta dekhna chata haa to reviews dekar zarur batay or jungle ma jo danab ghum raha ha usma kuch interesting hoga duo sence ka saat. Yea chapter kaisa laga zarur batay.** **Wait for next chapter...and bye take care all**


	5. Chapter 5

**Is chapter ma aap sab kaa abhirika Dareya kavi sence milenga or JS abhi duo moment isi chapter ma dunga or Sweety kavi pair yahi isi chapter ma starting point hoga.**

 **Here is your 5th chapter**

 **Enjoy your story.**

* * *

3rd PERSON - Boss kisina trucks ka hawa nikal dea haa.

BOSS - kyaaaa...! Kisina kia yeah (shout)

3rd PERSON - Pata nahi boss.

ABHIJEET - Humna kia yeah...

BOSS - CID...! Tum log yaha kaisa poucha?

ABHIJEET - Haa hum yaha tum logo kaa picha karta hua poucha.

BOSS - Aaa too gay hoo lakin apna sathio ko nahi bacha paoga Acp...

ACP Sir - Hahaha... Langur ka dumm... Tum logo kaa maut truck sa bahar aa kar picha khada haa.

BOSS - Khatam kardo sabko...

(uthbher maa sab sab pakra gaya)

DAYA - Bhot uchal kud karliya ab ghungt nikal ka chayra dekha.

(Shocked to see boss's face) Ohhoo to tuu haa is khel kaa karta dharta.

ACP Sir - ab batao Sanjay us larki Sonam ka khoon kiu kia jabki tumara drucks kaa karobar chupkar acha chal raha tha?

SANJAY - Sonam ko shak tha us theatre ka khufiya kamra ma sa druck ka dhanda kar raha ho maa. Or maa nahi chata tha or kisiko pata chala.

ABHIJEET - Isiliya bechari larki ko bhoot kaa darr dekha kar mar dea. Or theatre kaa logo bhooto ka darr dekha kar bhaga doga socha tha.

ACP Sir - Ab drucks ka karobar or ak khoon ka jurm maa... Fashi paa latakna.

(Nikhil lakr gaya Sanjay ko)

SHREYA - Daya sir aap thik to haa na?

DAYA - Haa Shreya... Bilkul thik ho.

ABHIJEET - Shreya Daya ka haat saa khoon nikal rahaa haa ...

SHREYA - Sir aapna kiu nahi batiya keetna khoon bahay raha ha.

DAYA - Shreya bas thora sa chot ha thik ha...

SHREYA - khuch maat boliya aap. Itna khoon nikal raha haa or aap...

(rumal nikaal kaar haat maa band dea)

 **Few minutes later**

CID buro

FREDDY - Purvi maina sunha haa tumna ajj alu kaa parhathaa lay ho tiffin maa?

PURVI - Haa sir...sahi sunha haa aapna.

PANKAJ - kyaa...! Parhatha bho vhe alu kaa mujha vhe chiya.

PURVI - Ara ara Pankaj thik haa...

KAVIN - Purvi kaya mujha vhe parhatha milaga Mna tiffin nahi laya.

PURVI - (thora si gussa ho gay) Sir parhatha bhot kam haa. Or yea parhatha ma Freddy sir or Pankaj kaliya lay ho.

KAVIN - Purvi agar tum gussa ho mera us harkato sa... Usklia sorry ... Mujha baisa nahi karna chaiya tha.

PURVI - Sorry bolna sa sab khatam ho jata to hum aisa mujhrim o ko chor deta sorry bolna par. By the way its ok sir... Huma yaha aksat e to kam karni haa.

KAVIN - Thank you Purvi... Friends...?

PURVI - Dosti ka haat barhana kaliya kuch jaldi nahi haa.

(suddenly phone rang)

Hallo Abhijeet sir... OK sir ati ho abhi.

FREDDY - kaya hua Purvi? Abhijeet sir naa Kya kahaa.?

PURVI - Abhijeet sir na Forensic lab bulya haa. Mera liya parhatha bacha ka rakhna sir.

Forensic lab

ABHIJEET - hellooo Tarika ji batiya mujha yaha buliya. Kaya pata chala?

(Daya sir, Purvi and Sachin smiling)

Dr SALUNKHEY - Dekha Daya tumara dost mujha kaya hua puchna ka bajay Tarika ka sat...

DAYA - Ab Abhijeet ko to aap janta e haa isma maa kaya kar sakta ho? By the way hua kya Dr shab?

Dr SALUNKHEY - Ara yar kaya batau Daya apni girlfriend ko picture dekhna laa jana tha lakin gussa ho gay haa laa nahi haa paya.

PURVI - Sir Iska solution mera pass haa.

Dr SALUNKHEY - kaya Purvi jaldi batao...

PURVI - Sir hart shape jo dukan ma milta haa bho or ak love ka card or chocolate dejiya or dekhiya gussa gyab ho jaygi phir badma ak romantic film dekhna laa jana.

Dr SALUNKHEY - Ara Purvi kya idea dea ha! Ma abhi jaa kar deta ho.

ABHIJEET - Ara sir aap yahi rukiya ma or Tarika ji jakr aapklia laa kar ata ha isi bahana hum dono ghum vhe lenga Tarika ji.

Dr TARIKA - Haa Abhijeet kiu nahi...

DAYA - aap batay kaya pata chala or jo Itni jaldi huma buliya yaha.

Dr SALUNKHEY - Daya jo bal tum logo ko us lash sa mila haa bho kisi admi ka. DNA sa pata chala or saliva sa pa vhe pata chala.

SACHIN - lakin Salunkey sir kuch logo na us school bus ka andar kisi janbar ko dekha ha.

Dr SALUNKHEY - Sachin bho sab mujha nahi pata. Yea tum logo ko pata lagana haa.

ABHIJEET - Salunkey sir or ak lash jaldi e aapka lab ma ana bala haa.

Daya jana hoga.

 **Few minutes later**

In School

ABHIJEET - My god adhi khay hui lash. Janbar na phyla too un dono lasho ko sirf thora khaya lakin isa to...

KAVIN - Sir aspas koi sabut nahi mila.

Bas bahar garden maa basa he payro ka nishan mila.

DAYA - Abhijeet ak kam karta Jin logo na dekha ha us janbar ko... Sketch bana ta haa.

ABHIJEET - yea sahi rahayga Daya.

(usi janbar ka darbna abaz school ka picha sa aya)

DAYA - Kavin lash ko Salunkey sir ka pas vejbao hum log jaakar dekhta haa.

(baha jaakar jaisa e janbar ak admi ko pakarka rakha ha lkin janbar chor nahi raha bolna ka bad bhag jata ha lakin uska ghardan tor deta ha)

DAYA - Abhijeet ak baat notice kia. Yea janbar kaa isi school ka bus ma kuch logo na dekha or yaha ka teacher maa sa mar raha ha phyla vhe 2 logo ko ab yea.

(Tabhi ak bus ka driver bhag na ka kosis karta ha)

ABHIJEET - bhag kiu raha ha. Tu e haa naa janbar ko bus sa laa jata bakt accident hua tha.

DRIVER - Nahi sir maina kuch nahi kia... Mujha chor dejiya sir...

DAYA - Dekh sach bol. Nahi to yea haat dekha jab tera gaal paa prega na din ma tara dekhaa gaa...bolta haa yea lagau ak...?

DRIVER - Sir maa to sirf ak mohora hoo asli khiladi koi or haa.

ABHIJEET - kon ha nam bol...

DRIVER - Mujha nahi pata lkin bho alag alag number sa call karta ha or janbar ko kaha or kab pouchana haa.

ABHIJEET - abhi kaha pouchana kaliya kaha ha. Tera phone ma abhi call aya tha.

DRIVER - Mohan ko pata hoga sir bho lakar gaya haa.

DAYA - Mohan ka number daa.

Purvi number ka pata lagao kaha ha jaldi. Nikhil laa jao Isa.

PURVI - Sir phone ka akhri location kaa pata laga na muskil haa kiu ki phone off haa lkin jaisa e on hoga huma bata denga, or phone ka call list mangba lia haa bho log mail kar denga.

 **1hr later**

CID buro

KAVIN - Abhijeet sir Purvi asa gussa maa baat karti haa kaya hamasha jabki maina usa sorry khay dea haa?

ABHIJEET - Kiu ajj achanak Purvi kaa barama puch rahay ho? Khay Purvi sa pyar vyar to...

KAVIN - haha... Nahi nahi sir.. Maina Purvi dosti kaliya pucha to nahi boli gussa haa abhi vhe.

ABHIJEET - Thik ha Purvi ko ma boldunga.

PURVI - Sir kaya?

KAVIN - kuch nahi Purvi...

PURVI - Sir khay Kavin sir mera barama complain to kar rahay na usdin jo mall maa thappar?

ABHIJEET - Kavin kaya mall maa jis larki na thappar mari the bho... Purvi e the...?

PURVI - Sir bho inki galti ki bajay sa lagay the cher rahay tha mujha or Pankaj ka mazak vhe uraya tha.

ABHIJEET - Kavin tumna Purvi ko...?

KAVIN - nahi nahi sir jhut bol rahai maina bas thori sa mazak kia tha. Purvi usdin sa mujha like nahi karti or aapsa complain kar rahai ha ki maina isa mall ma...

PURVI - Haa nahi karti or usdin buro maa mera haat pakarka maror dea tha sir..

KAVIN - Sir yea Purvi ki galti haa isna mujha... Kuch nahi sir choriya...

ABHIJEET - Acha acha thik haa chalo Purvi gussa choro dosti karlo.

PURVI - OK Sir...

DAYA - kaya hua Abhijeet dosti krna klia Kisa bol rahay ho.

PURVI - Kavin sir bolu bho sab bat Daya sir ko...?

KAVIN - nahiii... Ab Daya sir ko mat batana... nahi to Daya sir mera...

ABHIJEET - Kuch nahi Daya bas mazak kar rahay bass.

DAYA - Thik haa lkin Purvi tumara haat jisna maror uska pata chala.

(Kavin ko yea sunkar pashina chut jata haa)

PURVI - Sir bho maina Abhijeet sir ko bata dea ha aap unsa puch lena or Sir Mohan ka phone call ka detail aa gaya haa yea raha, or sir location Vaishnab pur jungle maa dekha raha haa.

ABHIJEET - Thik ha Purvi chalta bahaa trankulizer ka saat.

(Daya sir bahaa saa chala gay)

KAVIN - Sir please... unha mat batana. Nahi to Daya sir mujha... Agr pata unki bhan ka haat maina marora.

ABHIJEET - Ara kuch nahi hoga Daya asa kuch nahi keraga. Chalo ab usa pakarta haa or Godzilla ko rokta haa.

* * *

 **How was the chapter?**

 **To kaya lagta ha Godzilla jisko bol raha ha bho kaun ha insan? Or Sweety kavi pair hoga abhi dosti hua ha aga to propose baki haa or duo moment is case ma hoga jaldi jaha us janbar yea Godzilla Jo v ho jab usa rokenga. Or pura team milkar take care all, soon next chapter will update.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry guys for late update extremely sorry. Time liya tha xm klia or kuch kaam ma bussy tha. Lakin is chapter ko enjoy kijiya thrilling banya ho naya idea lakr aya ho or next chapter pa kavi sence or Dayreya sence dunga zarur**

 **Here is your 6th chapter.**

* * *

Vaishnab pur jungle

DAYA - Sabko e charo or phayl jao...or samblka bho janbar khay vhe ho sakta ha.

PANKAJ - Sir ma aapka saat rahayna chata hoo.

PURVI - Pankaj tum CID officer hokar darta ho..? Maa to nahi darti kisi saa. Kiu Shreya?

SHREYA - Haa Purvi ma vhe nahi darti.

PANKAJ - Araaa... Ma kisi saa nahi darta.

Ma to bas Daya sir ka saat jana chata ho. Agar bho danab Daya sir ka samna aa gaya to.. Ma help kar kar sakta ho na.

DAYA - Pankaj ma danab kaa samna kar lunga tum bahaa jao.

(Pankaj jungle ma ghumta ghumta barbarta haa)

PANKAJ - Mujha e akela vej deta haa is situation ma laa vhe ata ha, or Freddy sir buro ma aram saa baitha haa. (Danab achanak samna aa gaya) Dayaa sirr dayaaaa siiirrrr... (shouting)

ABHIJEET - Yeah to Pankaj ka abaz haa... Khay danab na usa pakar to nahi liya...? Jaldi chalo Purvi Shreya...

(Sabko e us jaga aakar dekhta haa Pankaj ped kaa upar char kar baitha haa)

ABHIJEET - upar kaya kar raha haa Pankaj?

PANKAJ - Sir da... daa. daa...

DAYA - khay danab to nahi bol rahay ho Pankaj...?

(Picha da achanak ak janbar aakar Kavin ko utha kar phek deta haa)

PURVI, SHREYA - Kavin sirrr... (Shout)

(sab paa attack karta haa janbar or dhund chaa jata charo taraf sab vehosh)

 **Few hours later...**

In a village house

SHREYA - Ma kahaa ho...? Yea kaun see jagha haa?

OLD LADY - beti utho maat tabiyat thik nahi hui haa.

SHREYA - maa kahaa ho please batiya... Or mera sab sathi kahaa...?

OLD LADY - tum huma us jungle maa talab kaa pas pari hui mili. Lakin tumhara sathi huma bahaa khay nahi milaa.

Black dark room

(Danab Purvi or Pankaj ko pakar na ki kosis krta rahayta haa lkin bandha hua ha)

PURVI - Pankaj samblka... Aaahhh...

PANKAJ - Purvi tum vhe sambal kaa janbar saa dur rahao...

THE PERSON - Kaisa tarp rahay ho dono... Ha ha ha ha kahao to tum dono ma saa ak ko khatam kardu?

PURVI - chata kaya ho? Or yha kiu lakar ay ho hum dono ko

THE PERSON - Zada sabal jabab nahi... Bas itna janlo tum dono ko hum khatam karna chata haa.

PANKAJ - Ak bar Daya sir ko aana daa phir tum sabki khayer nahi... (angry)

THE PERSON - ha ha ha ha ha Tumhara Daya sir ko is janbar na mar dea. Bho ab bapas nahi anabala.

PURVI - Tum jaisa log Daya sir ko kaya maroga. Abhi tak pura team ko pakar e nahi pay tumlog.

THE PERSON - Teri zuban bhot chal rahai haa. Chup kar nahi to Yea janbar tera upar chor dunga.

PURVI - Dam nahi mujha mar dea to CID tum sabko nahi chorenga.

THE PERSON - Acha tujha marna kaa itna e shok haa to yea laa.. choro janbar ko is larki ka upar.

(janbar ko chor dea)

PURVI - nahiii aaaaahhhh...

CID Buro

FREDDY - Sir kisi kaa koi phone nahi lag raha haa.

ACP Sir - damet... Yea hoo kaya raha haa...? Aksat sabka phone off...?

SALUNKHEY - boss maina us janbar kaa baal or saliva sa mila DNA test kia achha sa.

ACP Sir - Kaya pata chala?

SALUNKHEY - Aisa dabiya mila haa jissa ak admi ko janbar banya gaya haa...

ACP Sir - Whatttt...? Yea kaya khay raha haa tu Salunkey?

SALUNKHEY - Praduman ma sahi khay raha ho.

ACP Sir - Salunkey pura team kaa jaan khatra ma haa huma jaldi jana hoga.

Sachin gari nikalo jaldi or Salunkey jaldi trankulizer ka inteazam kar.

SALUNKHEY - boss ma abhi karta ho...

Vaishnab pur jungle

ABHIJEET - Kavin kisika barama kuch pata chala?

KAVIN - Nahi sir bas yea shirt kaa phata hua tukara mila or khoon.

ABHIJEET - yea to Purvi ka shirt kaa tukara haa. Mna asa e ak shirt birthday pa dea tha.

KAVIN - Sir khay Purvi... ?

ABHIJEET - Nahi Kavin kisiko kuch nahi hona dunga. Dhundta haa Sabko..

In village

(4admi ghus kar gao ma 2 larki ko pakr kaa laa jaa rahay tha)

SHREYA - Rukk...chor dono larkio ko..

THE PERSON - Yea zinda kaisa bach gy?

SHREYA - kaun ho tum log or Mujha kaisa janta ho?

2nd PERSON - Hum logo na e to tum logo kaa baki sathio kaa jaan liya haa. Ab teri bari haa.

SHREYA - CID officer ko khatam karna tum jaisa ka bas ki baat nahi.

THE PERSON - Sahi khaa tuna or tera jaisa us larki na vhe kahaa lakin bechari ko jaan gabani pari us danab kaa haato. Taarap taarap ka mari sali noch noch kaa khaya or saat ma cartoon ko vhe haa haa haa haa...

(Shreya na 4o ka upar hamla kar dea or pakri gay)

3rd PERSON - laa chalo ishaa...

ABHIJEET - Usa lakar jana saa phahyla humsa to mil lo.

1st PERSON - Acha tum 2no vhe...? Lakin abb nahi bachoga.

(Haata pay ma sab pakra jata ha or bahaa Acp sir vhe pouch jata haa)

ABHIJEET - Acp sir aap yaha?

ACP Sir - Kaya karta Abhijeet tum sabka phone off bata raha tha...koi contact nahi hoo paa raha tha to yaha chala aya.

Yea log kon ha?

SHREYA - Sir yea logo na e hum sab paa hamla kia or kisika koi pata nahi, or sir is gao ma bhot garbar haa.

SALUNKHEY - Abhijeet tum logo kaa saat Daya, Purvi, or Pankaj vhe to tha?

ABHIJEET - Dr sab kisika koi pata nahi bas kuch duri par Purvi ka shirt kaa tukara or khoon mila bas.

ACP Sir - bol kon haa in sab kaa picha or bho danab ko kahaa rakha gaya haa? Or hamara officers ko?

THE PERSON - hum logo ko nahi pata. Bas itna kaha gaya tha CID ko khatam dena kaliya jab vhe aap sab yha poucha.

ACP Sir - Nahi nahi aisa nahi ho sakta btao nahi to yahi sabko khatam krdenga. Sachin urado sabko 2min ma agar nahi batya.

THE PERSON - Sab hum sach khay raha ha.

ABHIJEET - Sir ab kaya kera... ?

ACP Sir - Abhijeet ak kam karta haa in 4o ko chor deta haa or yea apna boss jaynga or bahaa hamra officers vhe honga.

ABHIJEET - Thik haa sir...

Yea tum 4o jao... Sachin chordo 4o ko.

SACHIN - Sir...

THE PERSON - Sab aap khay hum sabko bhaga kar picha saa... To nahi marna ki...

ABHIJEET - Nahi marenga jao chor dea...

THE PERSON - Sab aap bada acha haa dhynnabad sir...

* * *

 **So how was the 6th chapter?**

 **Kaya Purvi ko mardea us danab na? Or Daya sir kahaa haa? Next chapter jaldi e upload karunga usma ak naya gang jo CID saa takkr lena klia soch rha ha that will be last mysterious case.**

 **Saat ma kavi Purvi or Sara love vhe...**


	7. Chapter 7

**To abtak chapter 6 ma sirf cid ka ak team musibat ma phas jata haa lakin abhi tak Daya ka koi pata nahi or Purvi zinda haa yea nahi bho v nahi pata.**

 **Here is your story. Lets find the mystery of danab.**

* * *

ACP Sir - Abhijeet samblka Isbar danab yahi khay ho sakta haa... Tum Purvi ko dhundo Shreya, Freddy.

(Shreya, Purvi ko dhund na laga)

SHREYA - Freddy sir jaldi aiya...

FREDDY - Shukar haa Purvi thik haa or Pankaj vhe.

(Acp sir ko banduk dekha kar sabko pakar liya)

BOSS - Acp kaya hua pakra gay? Bas yahi dam haa CID?

ACP Sir - Abhi tak tum CID ka takat dekha nahi isiliya itna uchal raha haa.

(Boss ka ghardan paa banduk Daya na laga dea)

DAYA - Seda seda apna logo ko bol surrender kera.

Chal ghunghat nikal...

BOSS - Daya phyla mera Godzilla sa to mil laa phir mera ghunghat utar na.

(Picha sa aakar Daya ko dhakka de deta ha)

PURVI - Daya sir...

(Abhijeet rukna kaliya jata ha usa lakin utha kar phek deta haa aisa ak ak larka sabko phek deta haa)

ABHIJEET - Daya ghutna ka pass maro.

(ghutna pa markar pakar leta ha sab milkar)

SALUNKHEY - Daya yea lo trankulizer...

DAYA - ab ghunghat nikal e haa tujha... Tera danab to gaya. (chayra sa mask hata deta ha)

SHREYA - Sir yea to us gao kaa sarpanch haa.

ACP Sir - Ohhoo to tum hoo gao ka sarpanch...

SARPANCH - Tum CID balo na mera plan fail kar dea... Mera pura dhanda mitti ma mila dea. Akhir maina aisa kaya kia haa...? Kimti patthar ka zariya paisa e to kamata tha. Taki mera beta scienctist bana...

ACP Sir - Tum jo kar rahay tha... Yea sab karka ak gunnha Kia hai... Haa gunnha kiaa haa or saat ma apni beta sa vhe...

Ab sarrta rahayna fhashi ka order ana takk..

 **After few days**

CID buro

All are working seriously...

PURVI - Sir yea lijiya mannu murder case ka file... Sab detail update kardea.

DAYA - Ara Purvi yea kam to Kavin ko dea tha lakin tum...?

PURVI - Sir bho kam karenga tab jab unko fursat mila jis larki sa 5 unglio ka...

DAYA - Thik hai...

KAVIN - Daya sir aapna jo file mujha dea tha bho mujhasa khoo gaya... (suddenly saw the file in Daya sir's hand) sir yea file aapka pass?

DAYA - Kavin tum agar us larki ka khayal sa bahar aaoga to na kam karoga.

KAVIN - lakin sir maina file apne desk pa rakh kar washroom gaya tha or usi bich kisina...

(Purvi is smiling by seeing Kavin's reaction)

DAYA - Purvi tumna file lakar gayab kar dea or tum khud... (smile on Purvi)

PURVI - Haa sir...

(Kavin hear the conversation)

KAVIN - Acha... To yea kam is maydam kaa haa mujha Daya sir ka samna nicha dekhna kaliya... Ab miss chipakali mera kamal dekhna...

FREDDY - Sir yea DVD kisina mera bike pa rakh kar chala gaya. Or yea letter vhe.

(Acp sir came out from his cabin)

ACP Sir - kisna rakha? Kisiko dekha aspas?

ABHIJEET - Sir yea yea letter to CID ka nam par veja ha kisi (K) na veja ha.

ACP Sir - pado kaya likha hai.

ABHIJEET - Sir...

 **Letter**

Maina sunha haa CID Officer bhout Shatir hota hai, intelligent hota hai, lakin bebekhef v hota haa phayli baat dekha. main aapka watan ma ghus gya or aapka officers ka ghar tak poch gaya ho. Or ACP Sir aapka liya aapka 2 officers ka ak video haa.

Or haa ak hint de raha ho CID ka intelligent test ka test lena klia. Mind mat Karna.. Nahi to Mujha bura lgega. Jal kar khag hoga sona ka chiriya or patto ka bikharna ka samay suru hota haa ab or 4ghanta time haa or thik last 5min ka andar jabab chiya. Main ak nmbr aapsabka phone pa pochaga jabab nahi mila to ak uttar sa ak aag ka gola ayga.

Your country's lovely enemy

Mr. K

ACP Sir - Daya DVD chalao.

(DVD dekhna ka bad)

ACP Sir - My god! Daya, Purvi yea to tum dono ka video haa. Tum dono ko pata nahi chala?

DAYA - Nahi sir...

ACP Sir - Or Purvi tumha nhi pta chala?

PURVI - nahi sir...

DAYA - Ab pata Kaisa karenga koi proof hai nahi Iska khilaf. Jo hum isha dhundenga.

ACP Sir - dhundenga Daya zarur dhundenga. Yea paper dekho Daya...yea koi normal paper nahi hai bhot e alag kisam ka haa. Isha Salunkey ka pass vejbao.

 **Few minutes later**

Forensic Lab

ABHIJEET - Halllooo Tarika ji batiya kya pata chala?

DR SALUNKHEY - pata yea chala Abhijeet ki yea paper ak hand made paper haa jo khas kisam ka ped ka patto sa banya gaya hai.

ABHIJEET - Or bho patto ka ped ka naam zarur Tarika ji batyngi... Kiu Tarika ji?

DR TARIKA - Well... Abhijeet yea information haa ki abhi us ped ka patto ka naam nahi pata chala haa... Lkin yea patta India ma nahi milta.

ABHIJEET - Kyaa baatt hai Tarika ji aapna patto kaa naam sa pahyla yea ped India ma nhi milta yea dhund liya...! Aap great haa Tarika ji..

DR SALUNKHEY - Lkin Abhijeet bho ped kahaa pa paay jaata haa bho jagha kaa naam mujha pata haa,Tarika ji ko nhi. Or bho jaga haa Africa ka jungle.

DR TARIKA - haa or bho ped ka naam haa Phugola.

DR TARIKA - Abhijeet naam to mujha phyla sa e pata tha lakin main to mazak kar rahai the.

DR SALUNKHEY - ha ha ha ha ha... CID ka intelligent officer Abhijeet ajj Tarika ji ka samna... Ha ha ha ha ha ha...

ABHIJEET - Tarika ji aapko aaisa nahi karna chaiya tha...

DR SALUNKHEY - maina e kahaa tha Abhijeet. Tarika ko aisa karna kaliya...

DR TARIKA - Sorry Abhijeet...

ABHIJEET - Salunkey shaab sambalka rahiya gaa aglibar aapko... (smile) or Tarika ji aap sorry mat boliya.

 **CID buro**

(Daya sir apna desk pa computers pa kuch kaam kar rahay tha tab Shreya, Daya sir ka taraf dekha jaa rahai the...)

ABHIJEET - Sir bho latter ka barama Salunkey sir na bata dea lkin kuch khas pata nahi chala.

DAYA - Matlb Abhijeet?

ABHIJEET - Matlb Daya ki bho eveidance mujhrim tak pouchna ma kam nahi aayga.

(Acp Sir kuch sochkar bolta hai)

ACP Sir - Ak kaam karta ha. Bho dono videos ko bapas check karta hai. Shreya bho 2 DVDs play karo.

SHREYA - Sir...

(DVD dekhna ka bad)

ACP Sir - Ak ak ak minute Shreya zara pause karo, or ab revine karo. Ab chalao... Shreya pause karo jaldi. Yea dekho Daya, Abhijeet mirror ma reflection dekho.

ABHIJEET - Sir yea to bhagta chor ka langhot pakar ma aa gaya.

Shreya hamara criminal data base ma check karna.

SHREYA - Sir yea to kontera hai...

DAYA - Kayaa...? Kontera? Lakin yea to 2sal phyla arrest humna kia tha ak bomblast case ma. Shreya zara dekho yea Kontera abhi jail ma haa yea chut gaya?

SHREYA - Sir abhi yea zamanat paa bahaar hai.

ACP Sir - Daya. To phir pata lagao is Kontera ka or uthao isha.

DAYA - Sir...

 **Few minutes later**

ABHIJEET - Daya Tumhara khabri ayga na?

DAYA - ayga Abhijeet zarur ayga... Bho dekho ice cream bala bankar aa raha haa.

MANGU - saab batiya kon sa ice cream du peela, laal, hara,...

DAYA - Dekh Mangu huma yea ice cream chiya. Bol kahaa milaga.

MANGU - Saab yea Nashali bar ma milaga. Lakin saab yea aajkal larkio ka picha ata haa jab koi larki nayi bar ma ati haa tab yea dekhay parta haa.

ABHIJEET - Acha...? To isha larki ka laalach deta haa.

* * *

 **How was the chapter?**

 **Aap sab next chapter ma Kavi ka propos bala sense du? To yes likhiya. Yea aisa rakhu to...?**

 **But ab abhirika, dayareya, sense zada milaga next chapter pa or kavi sence chiya to batiya.**

 **Mr. K kon haa any idea? Then say.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you guys for supporting me. Is chapter pa thora drama or kavi sence dea hai or Dayareya sence Jo next chapter pa complete hoga.**

 **Aap sabko agar koi or demand ho to likh kar review ma batana, or Sweety for ur demand kavi sence ma yea extend kar raha ho.**

 **Here is you chapter 8 enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Nashili bar

FREDDY - Baapraa sir... Keetna tezz music bajata hai yahaa. Aisa lagta hai kaan kaa parda phar denga.

Aa re pritam pyare

Bandook mein naa toh goli mere

Aa re pritam pyare

Bandook mein naa toh goli mere

Sab aag toh mere kurti mein re

Zara hukka utha zarrra chillam jala

(bhot zor sa music baj raha hai)

DAYA - Freddy tum abhi bar ma ho or yahaa aisa e tezz music baj ta hai. To aisa bolna band karo.

FREDDY - Sorry sir.

ABHIJEET - Thik hai thik hai. Sabko e aspas phayal jao. Purvi tum saamna ka table pa baith jao, or Daya samna baith jao Purvi ka samna bala table pa.

Pallu ke neeche chupa ke rakha hai

Utha doon toh hungama ho….

Pallu ke neeche daba ke rakha hai

Utha doon toh hungama ho….

(Abhijeet bartender ka pass jakar orange juice mangta hai)

KONTERA - Bho nayi larki kahaa bathi haa bol.

WAITER - Bahaa 7 number table pa.

KONTERA - Sundar hai kaya?

WAITER - bhai bhout sundar hai... Jao mil lo..

Table no.7

KONTERA - Hii beautiful... Akela bathi ho zara hum sa vhe baat karlo.

PURVI - Aap kon? Jo mera table pa achanak aa kar baith gay..?

KONTERA - Kontera naam hai mera... Ma tum jasi sundar larkio ko company deta. Taki koi ladki udas or akela bore na ho. Kaam vhe dela ta ho.

PURVI - To mujha kaam dela sakta haa aap..?

KONTERA - Haa zarur...batiya kaisa kaam chaiya. Lakin mujha please aap ka jagha tum bulao. Acha lagta hai.

PURVI - Thik hai tum mujha yaha bar dancer ka kaam dela sakta ho?

KONTERA - Thik hai mil jygi. Yea raha mera number. Tum apna number do. Ohh main to tumhara naam puchna e bhool gya.

PURVI - 'Sheela' naam hai mera... Or mujhsa contact karna Ho to mera bodyguard ka number pa call karna hoga. 'Tiger' yaha ana..(Daya sir ko bulata hai)

DAYA - Ji maydam batiya ma kaya seba kar sakta ho.

PURVI - 'Tiger' zara inka khabar lena to. Mera number mang rahay hai.

KONTERA - Matlab kaya haa larki tera..? (picha ghum ka Daya sir ko dekhta e) CID officer Daya?

Dhookha...itna badaa dhookha...

PURVI - Haa itna badaa dhookha (weeg or glass utarti ha)

KONTERA - Tum...?(shocked)

ABHIJEET - Daya mujha lagta tha aisa log bhout shatir hota hai lakin aisa ak larki ko paychan nahi pay jiska ghar ka video banya ha. Bho vhe weeg or day- night glass ka samna.

DAYA - Chal Kontera tujha CID buro ka shayr kara ta ho... Chal.

Pallu ke neeche chupa ke rakha hai

Utha doon toh hungama ho…. ho ho ho

Pallu ke neeche daba ke rakha hai

Utha doon toh hungama ho….

Bankaas

(song end)

CID Buro

(Acp sir uska samna chair pa baith haa baki sab aspas khada hai)

KONTERA - Mujha bilkul boring lag raha hai jo puchna hai jaldi pucho apan ko Nind aa raha hai.

ACP Sir - Ha ha ha ha ha ha (smile) suna Daya kya bol rahaa hai yea... Nind aa raha hai isha.

DAYA - Haa sir...

Dekh Kontera humara pass sirf 1ghanta baki hai jaldi bol Mr.K hai kon or kahaa milaga. Or kaya hona bala hai...

KONTERA - Tum log CID balaa ho to pata karlo kon hai bho or kaya hona balaa hai. Mujha kiu puchta kiu puchta ho? Mujha kuch nahi pata.

ABHIJEET - Dekh Kontera dimg mat kharap kar. Nahi to yahi kam tamam kar dunga tera.

(Purvi or Shreya dono na letter ko solved karka Acp sir ko batana aa gy)

PURVI - Sir letter ka matlab solve kardea Shreya maina milkar. Or pata yea chala ki 'Suhiog' hall ma ak ajj 1ghanta ka andar army ka jo jo log pichla laray ma border ka ak hissa ko azad karya tha unsabko ajj sammanit Kia jyga.

PURVI - Or sir dusra jo aag ka gola ka baat haa bho kisi train ma bom blast ka barama batya hai jo ak train haa ajj udghatan haa us train ka. Bho vhe usi deesa sa ayga jaisa letter pa batiya hai

ACP Sir - Fantastic Purvi, Shreya good work.

KONTERA - Jeetna khubsurt ho utna dimg vhe chala leti ho! Tun dono ko to hum atang badio ka saat hona chiya tha...

DAYA - Kaya bolaa tuna? du kaya ak? (haat uthaya)

ACP Sir - Daya nahi Daya choro ishaa... Sachin, Pankaj lakar jao or dhyan rakho. Khana kaliya kuch mat dena or sona kaliya kosis vhe kera to haddtiya tor dena.

(phone pa message aya)

 **Message**

ACP Kya hua jabab mila yea ma...

Reply...

ACP Sir - Ak bom blast or dusra pahyli ka jabab vhe bom blast yea kuch khas karna bala haa jo bada tadat ma logo ki jaan jay.

Mr.K - sabash! Acp ab to roko is jagha ko bom ka hamla sa bachao... Acp.

 **Message end**

(Bom ka dhamako sa sara jagha ko bacha to liya lakin sara boms nakli nikalaa)

CID Buro

DAYA - Fake dhamki dekar yea karna kaya chata tha. Kuch Samaj ma nahi aya...?

ACP Sir - Kuch na kuch to garbar zarur hai Daya. Shayed yea gang huma gumrah karna chata tha...

ABHIJEET - baki nakli boms baghra forensics vejba dea hai.

 **1hour later**

(Purvi apni desk pa kuch files update kar rahai hoti ha lakin ak gift ka packet rakha hota. Nazar parta hai packet pa)

PURVI - yea kisna rakha hai...letter isma...? Parti ho kaya likha hai.

 **Letter**

Sundar larki kaliya sundar sa gift.

Kya tarif karu. Tumhara sundarta pa ma ghayl ho gya. Isiliya maina Tumhara lia gift veja hai.

 **End.**

Naam nahi likha hai... Kisna veja hoga yea? (soch soch ka hash rahi hai) khay mera picha koi.

Khol kaa e dekhti ho...

(jaisa box kholi ak boxing gloves chota sa Purvi ka nak pa or shock ho gy)

KAVIN - Ha ha ha ha ha ha (hasta hua maan ma bol raha hai) ab aya maza maydam ko... Mujha Daya sir ka samna nicha dekhna gay the... Ab khud darr gy.

PURVI - Ak or latter...?

 **Letter**

Kiu maza ay na. Aga sa sambal ka rakhna nahi to or zada darrana ma koi kasar nahi chorunga. Miss. Chipakali

 **End**

Acha to yea... Namuna mendak ka kia dhara hai. Ab to maza chakaungi (samna Kavin khara hokar dekh raha hai Purvi dekh leti hai)

Ooo hallo mister bahaar aiya... Ho gay tassalliiii,

Mujha darra kar. Or koi khoish ho pura karlo. Koi kaam dhanda haii? Ofcourse hoga e nahii...

KAVIN - Chuppp chupp... Chuuuupppp (shout) keetni paak paak karti ho? Gala baith nahi jata? Ab chup bilkul, nahi to haat maror dunga.

PURVI - Chup mera haat kiu maroro ga khud to time pass karta rahayta ho.

KAVIN - Chuppp... Yea sab suru tumna kia maina nahi. Daya sir ka saamna necha kisna dekhiya? Tumna (point toward Purvi)

PURVI - Chup haato yahaa saa. Dimag mat kharap karo phyla mera haat marora or ab prysan karna suru. Problem kaya? Haato (file utha kar)

KAVIN - Oyy pagal larki lag jaygi mujha. Aaahhh... Dekh lunga tunha.

PURVI - Acha hai lag gay too. Nikloo yahaa sa parysan karka rakh dea ha (irritate) (files fek dea) Acp sir ko complain karungi ab.

(bahaar jaakar Kavin barbarna laga)

KAVIN - Pagal larki pata nahi kaya samjti hai apna aapko. Pata nahi kaisa jhelta honga buro ma isha. Any way main kiu apna dimag kharap kar raha ho Pagal larki ka baato sa...

Coffee shop

(coffee shop pa Shreya, Daya sir, or Abhijeet sir coffee piee na kaliya aay)

ABHIJEET - Daya, Shreya yea lo cold ak baat puchu?

SHREYA - Haa sir puchiya...

ABHIJEET - Humara dost ko apni ghar balo sa kab mila rahai ho?

DAYA - Ab...Abhijeet yea kaisa sabal puch rahay ho.

ABHIJEET - ar...araa kiu Daya shadi nahi karna kayaa. Hum vhe to humara vhavi kaa haato khaana khana chaata haa. Kiu Shreya khilaoo gi na?

(Shreya shaarma jaati hai) Ara dekho Shreya shaarma gay... Ha ha ha (smile)

SHREYA - Abhijeet sir aap vhe naa...

DAYA - Ara Abhijeet kiu paryshaan kar rahay ho...

ABHIJEET - Acha thik hai Daya tum dono baat karo. Main payment karka aata ho.

* * *

 **So how was chapter 8?**

 **Akhir yea fake dhamki boms kis liya? Khay koi kuch bada dhamka ka plan to nahi?**

 **OK then sochiya. More and more Abhirika,Dayareya or Kavi sence ka saat next chapter pa.**

 **Or duo tiro sence vhe.**

 **Or batiya ki is story ma Kavi sence pasand aya?**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **OK Sweety to is chapter pa Kavi sence ko Dayareya or Abhirika sence sa thora importance dea ha, but yea starting haa next chapter pa thora or zada or Anam Mujha achha laga tumha pasand aya. But Sweety u demand also be fulfill.**

 **Here is your 9th chapter enjoy**

(Picha sa achanak goli chalta hai Daya sir pa lakin goli nahi lagta)

DAYA -- Yea goli kisna chalaya?

ABHIJEET -- Daya tum thik ho??

DAYA -- Haa Abhijeet ma thik ho. Shreya tum thik ho?

SHREYA -- Haa sir main thik ho...

(Acp sir jaldi bahaa aa jata ha Daya sir Abhijeet sir ko)

ACP Sir -- Abhijeet, Daya sambalka upar sa tum dono pa hamla ho raha hai.

(upar sai 2sniper hamla kar raha haa or Sachin or Kavin dono sniper ko pakar leta hai, lakin aspas sai goliya chal raha hai)

ACP Sir -- Purvi jaldi sa logo ko safly bahaar nikalo.

PURVI,SHREYA -- Sir.

(kuch der tak goliya chalta rahayta hai. Purvi Acp sir ko bachata hua goli lag jata hai)

ACP Sir -- Purvi!!! (shocked)

DAYA -- Purviiii(shout)

(Sabko e chillaya Purvi ko goli lagta dekh kar, or Daya usko goli mar deta hai or sabka encounter ho jata hai)

ACP Sir -- Daya ambulance bulao jaldi Purvi ki halat bigarta jaa raha hai.

City Hospital

DAYA -- Purvi ankha band mat karna hoshla rakho.

ABHIJEET -- Purvi hoshla rakho.

DOCTOR -- Please aap sab bahaar e rukiya (darbaza band kar deta hai or red light on)

FREDDY -- Acp sir Purvi thik to ho jaygi na? Please batiya na sir...??? (Crying)

ACP Sir -- Freddy chup rahao. Kuch nahi hoga Purvi ko. Purvi ak CID officer hai.

(Bhout time beet gaya lakin koi OT sa bahaar nahi aya)

Dr.SALUNKHEY -- Praduman yea sab kaisa hua..? Goli kaisa lagi Purvi ko?

ACP Sir -- Yar Salunkey yea larki mujha bachana klia khud goli khaa lia.

Dr SALUNKHEY -- Abhi Purvi ki halat kasi hai?

ACP Sir -- Pata nahi. Dr abhi bahaar aya nahi.

(Freddy hospital ka mandeer ka pass jaa kar Purvi ka klia uski jaan bach jay dua pray karta hai)

FREDDY -- bhagban aapko main bhout kuch mangta ho na... Aapko bhout paryshan karta ho na? Kabhi kuch yea chaiya, bho chaiya, bibi ka gussa sa bachalo. (crying) Mujha kuch nahi chaiya bas Purvi ki jaan bachado bhagban ji. Pichli bar Daya sir or Abhijeet sir kaliya aap sa manga tha .. Ishbar kuch mat hona dejiya bhagban Purvi ko

(Daya sir picha sa Freddy ka picha kandha pa haat deta hai)

DAYA -- Freddy... Purvi ko kuch nahi hoga. Tumhara yea bhagban na mera or Abhijeet kaa jaan bachaya hai pahyla khay baar. Ish bar vhe Purvi ki jaan bachynga. (Daya sir also crying)

(Dr shab OT sa bahaar aata hai, lakin udas hai)

ACP Sir -- Dr shab Purvi kaisi hai? Bho thik to hai na?

(Dr. Kuch nahi bola rahay hai) Aap chup kiu hai batiya na.

DOCTOR -- Acp sir... Humna Inspector Purvi ki jaan to bacha liya lakin... Koma main chali gay ha

(Sabko e shock ho gay sunkar)

DAYA -- Kaisa khay sakta hai aap Dr shab... Kaisa Doctor hai aap check kijiya aap phir sa.(became angry on doctor)

ACP Sir -- Daya choro Doctor shab ko.

DAYA -- Sir dekhiya na Doctor shab Kya bol raha hai.

DOCTOR -- Please Acp sir inko sambaleya. Or aap sab mil sakta hai.

Few days later

CID Buro

(Daya sir table pa baith kar soch rahay ha bho bakt sab milkar bitay Rahaysha deep. Gangs series ka last part bala dance)

ABHIJEET -- Daya tum Purvi ka barama soch rahay ho? Purvi thik ho jaygi Daya. Issa phyla v Purvi aisa situation sa guzar chuki ha.

DAYA -- Haa Abhijeet baat to sahi hai, lakin Abhijeet yea CID ak paribar ki tarha hai kisiko vhe agar kuch hota hai to sabkuch jaisa ruk sa jata hai.

(Dusri taraf Kavin soch raha hai Purvi ka saat bitay hua kuch bakat choti choti nokjhok, jhagra. Mall ma thappar marna ka bakat ko soch raha tha)

ACP Sir -- Kavin tum yahaa pura team ka photo haat ma laakar Purvi ko dekh rahay ho? Purvi ka barama soch rahay ho kaya?

KAVIN -- Haa sir... Bas yahi ki Purvi jeetna deekhti hai utna strong vhe hai. Goli aapko bachana kaliya khud...

ACP Sir -- Haa Kavin. Purvi ak strong hai issa phyla aisa bhout sa khatarnak situation pa guzar chuki hai or or apni geeban ma bhout kuch sahaa vhe hai.

(Achanak Pankaj buro ma ak latter lakar Acp sir ko deta haa)

PANKAJ -- Sir buro ka bahaar Kisina yeah letter rakha kar chala gaya.

ACP Sir -- Check kia bom hai ki nahi?

PANKAJ -- Sir bilkul safe hai. Koi bom nahi hai.

ACP Sir -- Thik do.

Latter

Kya baat hai Acp? Tera to chaana wala bhout hai CID main. Apni Acp ko bachana klia lady office na apni jaan daw pa laga de.

Salute karma chaiya. Or yea mera 2sra hamla hai dusra hamla bhout zabardast karunga jaisa police officer banna or CID officer banna sa vhe katraynga. Yea duniya mera hai Acp, is duniya pa raaj main karunga.

Mr. K

ACP Sir -- Dhachu ka khabar bilkul sahi nikala yea attack Daya or Abhijeet ka upar Mr. K na e karbaya tha.

(Daya sir na yea sun liya or pucha Acp sir sa)

DAYA -- Sir yea jo hamla hua coffee shop ka bahaar yea Mr.K na karbaya?

ACP Sir -- Haa Daya. Dhachu na yea khabar huma dea tha, Or isiliya us hamla ko rok pay. Mr.K tum dono ko khatam karna chata tha.

DAYA -- Kyaa...?? Ak bar Mr. K ka ghardan mera haat ma aajay chorunga nahii. Ghardan maror dunga.

ACP Sir -- Haa Daya, lakin humara pass koi aisa sabut hai vhe to nahi. Yea later vhe to computer sa type karka veja hai. Taa ki hum ustak nahi poch pay.

DCP Sir -- To dhundo Praduman. CID Kam hota hai gunagar o pakarna or tum log agar aisa e baat pa haat dhara baitha rahay to?

2 din ka bakat deta ho bas. 2 din ka andar yea Mr.K ko pakro. Its my order.

ACP Sir -- lakin sir yea sabut nahi hai kafi Mr.K tak pochna kaliya.

(Dcp sir bahaa sa chala gay)

Lo ab kaam pa lago or pata lagao Purvi ko jo goli lgi hai or jo crime spot pa chali hai. Salunkey sa pata karo.

Or Daya is Kontera sa puchtach karo phir sa.

City hospital

(Purvi ko hosh aya or shreya ko information kia Dr. na, or pura team aa gay)

ACP Sir -- Tabiyat kasi Purvi.

PURVI -- Ji sir thik ho bas thori sa seer ma dard hai.

KAVIN -- Miss chipakali tum paryshaan Ho gay usdin ka bad sucide karna chali gay. tum apni jaan ko kisi kaliya bacha ka rakho.

PURVI -- Oo hallo main Itni vhe paryshaan nahi hui jo apni jaan de dungi is umar ma. CID officer ho isiliya apni jaan ko khatra ma dali ho Acp sir kaliya.

SHREYA -- Kavin sir aapko agar Purvi ki Itni fikar hai to dhyan rakho ma buro jaati ho.

PURVI -- Shreya yea kaya bak rahi hai? Kavin sir kiu rukenga?

KAVIN -- Haa kiu nahi ma ruk jaunga Miss chipakali kaliya. Mujha koi takleaf nahi hai.

PURVI -- nahiii... Acp sir please aap shreya ko e yaha ruk na kaliya boliya na.

ACP Sir -- Shreya tum Purvi ka pass ruko. Doctor sa baat kia hai kal tak discharge mil jayga.

KAVIN -- Acha Purvi sorry tumha usdin paryshaan kia mujha bho nahi karna chaiya tha.

PURVI -- Thik haa sir koi baat nahi.

(KAVIN mushkura kar bahaa sa chala gaya)

SHREYA -- Purvi tujha nahi lagta Kavin sir tujha like karta hai.

PURVI -- (Angry look dee kar) Haa hai to main kaya karu?

SHREYA -- To mujha aisa aisa lagta hai tujha vhe kuch sochna chaiya unka barama.

PURVI -- Shreya please yar mujha abhi is barama koi baat nahi karni.

SHREYA -- Acha thik hai, teri marzi. Ab Khush?

PURVI -- Haa...

Few hours later

Forensic lab

ACP Sir -- Salunkey kuch pata chala Purvi ko jo lagi or coffee shop ka bahaar jeetna vhe goli mila? Jaldi sa bata de.

Dr SALUNKHEY -- Araa yar Praduman tum vhe na ghora pa sabar hokar aata ho. Thora ruko bhai.

ACP Sir -- Salunkey mujha jaldi sa jaldi Ish case ko suljhna hai or uthar Chitrolay na 2 din ka bakat dea hai.

Dr SALUNKHEY -- Araa yea Dcp sir ko or koi kam nahi hai? Jab vhe aata hai CID ma aag laga ka jaata hai.

ACP Sir -- Bhoi to Salunkey ab kera kaya? Case ko to jaldi sujhana hai.

Dr SALUNKHEY -- boss yea sara ka sara goli 6.8, 6.7 ka guns sa chali hai...

ACP Sir -- Bas... Itna e. Or kuch nahi mila.

Dr SALUNKHEY -- Ara jeetna pata chala utna e to btaunga na or kaya batau bolo.

ACP Sir -- Acha thik hai roo mat.

Dr SALUNKHEY -- Praduman Purvi kasi ha ab?

ACP Sir -- Thik abhi pahyla sa bahytar hai kal discharge mil jayga.

Black dark room

Mr. K -- Ab launga main Mumbai ma tufan. Bho vhe zordar.koi nahi rook sakta mujha koi nahi.

THE PERSON -- Boss lakin Mumbai ma Acp Praduman CID ka head hai. Jabtak bho hai aap kuch nahi kar paoga.

Mr. K -- Mera pass aisa plan hai jissa CID ka naam o nishan meetha dunga or usklia maina hospital ma apna admi vej dea hai.

 **How was chapter9?**

 **Abhi ak mystery hai Mr K hospital ma kisko uthana kaliya vej raha hai yea koi or plan hai?**

 **Koi idea hai to batay.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry guys for late update because I am bussy with my exams. Update nhi kar paa rha tha but now the story is going to end or next part soch rha ho laun shyd yahi story line next part ma continue ho Agr aap sab chaata haa or yahi hoga to bol dena or support karna taki aga Awsome story laun or. Here is your 10th chapter**.

Super market

NITIN -- Ara Suman suno yea doll kaisa rahayga Ritu kaliya?

SUMAN -- bhout pyara haa yea... Ritu ko bhouutt pasand ayga. Isha le leta haa.

NITIN -- Thik ha Suman... Chalo pack karbata hai.

 **market ma ghumta hua koi takraa ta haa lkin deekhay nahi deta**

SUMAN -- Nitin kaya hua?

NITIN -- Pata nhi Suman koi takraya mujhsa lakin koi dekhay nahi daa. (confused)

SUMAN -- Bahym haa chalo ab aaahhhh (gir jati haa)

NITIN -- Suman kya hua tum gir kaisa gay??

SUMAN -- Nitin yaha shyd koi lash haa...

NITIN -- Suman lakin haa kahaa lash..?? Mujha nahi dekhay raha...

 **Dekhta e dekhta aspas log dekhna klia ak jagha ekhatha ho jata ha or achank ak lash invisible sa visible hota haa saat ma ak or admi v or bho phir gyab ho jata ha or sab afratafri much jata ha**

SECURITY -- Aap sab shant ho jaiya yahi (kosis karta ha Sabko shant krna klia)

 **Few seconds later**

POLICE INSP. SORIYA -- Kaisa hua yea sab kisna phyla dekha pata karo Taora

TAORA -- Sir...

 **Investigation ka bakt ak phone milta haa lash ka pass**

TAORA -- Sir yea phone body ka pass mila haa..

SORIYA -- Thik haa tum dekho or kaya milta haa. (phone ko check karna kaliya phone on Kia)

 **BOOM**

Hospital

1st PERSON -- (boss) koi vhe apna jagha sa mat hilna nhi to goli sa urha dunga. Yea larki bol bho Cid wali hai kon se ward ma?

THE GIRL -- 3rd floor 5th room.

(Sab ward ka andar jaa kar gun point krta ha Purvi or Shreya pa)

2nd PERSON -- tum dono gay ab... Or tera wajay sa e Acp Sir ko hum mar nahi pay.

PURVI -- To tum log Mr. K kaliya kam karta ho or ab mujha...

1st PERSON -- Haa...

 **Kavin picha sa boss ko gun point pa laga kar bolta ha**

KAVIN -- Haa ab ab naa ma badal jayga. Apna admio ko bol guns fhek de...

Super Market

ACP Sir -- Salunkey dekh lash sa kaya pata chalta haa?

SALUNKHEY -- Tarika lash ko paltao.

 **lash ko check karta haa or Acp Sir or Abhijeet sir jinho na dekha ha unsabsa puchta hain lakin zada kuch khas pata nahi chalta**

ACP Sir -- Abhijeet kuch to garbar lag raha hai jo huma deekhay nahi de raha hai.

ABHIJEET -- Sir ab yea raaz sa parda ab to ak e admi utha sakta hai..

ACP Sir -- To phir inteazar kis baat ka vej deta hai.

ABHIJEET -- Freddy lash ko forensic ma vejana ka inteazam karo.

 **Few hours later.**

CID buro

 **Shreya, Purvi ko hospital sa buro lee ati hai or bolta hai ki Purvi pa hamla hua hai hospital ma Mr K ka admio na kia hai**

DAYA -- Kyaaa? iski itni badi jurrat?

 **Achanak ak call ata hai aisa 2 or jaga pa bom blast hua hai**

ACP Sir -- Yea Mr K na to pura sahyeer ma tabhay macha rakha hai.

Daya -- sir ma gari nikal ta ho.

 **2blast spot check karna ka bad kuch aisa milta haa jo bhout e khatarnak virus hai or black colour ka kapra kaa tukra jo forensic ma hai**

Forensic lab

ABHIJEET -- Hallo Tarika ji... salunkhey sir Tarika ji kahaa ha ajj dekh nahi rahi hai?

Dr SALUNKHEY -- Abhijeet tumhara Tarika ji to abhi yaha nahi hai bahaar gayi hai Vhayvhab ka saat.

ABHIJEET -- y yaa..yea ko kon hai sir? Or Dr Tarika ka saat kiu gaya.

Dr SALUNKHEY -- Ara haa ma bhool gaya bho Tarika ki college friend hai ajj e join kia ha. Such a sweet boy you know Abhijeet.

 **Purvi or Kavin sunkar has rahay hai.**

Abhijeet -- Kavin tum kiu hash rahy ho..? Yea koi hasna ki baat hai kya?

PURVI -- Sir Kavin sir bol rahy tha ki ab sir jal gaye hai sir...

 **Kavin ko yea bol kar phasa dea or Salunkhey sir hasna laga**

ABHIJEET -- Kavin tum buro chalo kuch bolna hai. Sir pahyla batya ki pata kaya chala aapko.

Dr SALUNKHEY -- Haa Abhijeet lash ma jo bom mila haa bho bom RDX sa bana tha or aisa kuch.

PURVI -- Sir us kapra ka barama kuch pata chala jo huma mila haa 3o crime spot sa.

KAVIN -- Purvi tumna mera sawal puch liya? Ma yea puchna wala tha yea galat hai miss chipakali.

PURVI -- Kavin sir bho kahayta hai na jaisa ko taysha. Agar aapko sawal puchni the to phyla puchleni chaiya the.(smile)

ABHIJEET -- kyaa Kya? Kya khusur phusur ho raha haa tum dono ma?

PURVI -- Sir bho maina unka muhh ka baat chin liya matlb bho sawal abi Salunkhey sir sa puchliya bho Kavin sir karna wala tha to mujha dat rahy ha or Miss chipakali bula rahay hai or haat marorenga bol rahy hai.

ABHIJEET -- Kiu bhai Kavin kisiliya daat rahy ho? Purvi tumsa bhout intelligent haa or haat marorna mat nahi to Daya gussa ho jayga Purvi Daya ki chote bahyn ha bhout pyar karta ha.

SALUNKHEY sir -- Abhijeet yar kaya kar rahay ho yea forensic lab hai zara dheera dheera. Haa Purvi tumhara sawal ka jabab Tarika ka pass hai zara ruko Tarika bas lab ka bahaar e hai.

Tarika andar ati ha use bakat Vhaybab Tarika ji ka saat Ice cream khata hua.

ABHIJEET -- Tarika ji mujha bol deti ma chalta saat ma.

SALUNKHEY sir -- Tarika bolo kaya pata chala lakin Purvi ko, kiu ki Sawal Purvi na ki.

Dr TARIKA -- Purvi tumhara sawal ka jabab is Kala kapra ma hai. Zara phyno.

 **Purvi pahynti ha or Kavin hash deta ha or bolta hai Kali bhootni.**

Dr TARIKA -- Ab yea button dabao. Or apna aap ko aiyaga ma dekho.

 **Aiyana ma dekhti lkin dekhti nahi ha or koi dekh nhi pata phir switch off krta e dekhayi deta ha.**

 **Kavin phir puchna jata ha lkin..**

PURVI -- Dr Tarika yea to koi suit hai.

Dr TARIKA -- Haa Purvi lkin yea koi aam suit nahi yea ak hitake suit haa jo kisi scienctist na banya haa.

ABHIJEET -- Tarika ji aisa kon bana sakta ha scienctist ka naam janti haa aap?

SALUNKHEY sir -- Abhijeet ji Thora jabab mujhsa v puch liya karo.

ABHIJEET -- Thik ha sir aap e bata dejiya.

SALUNKHEY sir -- Yea lijiya Abhijeet ji Dr Raghunath Tripathi yea raha address.

 **Abhijeet jata hua Kavin ko bolta acha hua Purvi saat ma nahi nahi to tum humara...**

 **Purvi hash kar samna sa chali jati haa.**

KAVIN -- Miss chipakali badla lunga zarur.

 **Mushkura kar chala jata ha.**

Dr Raghunath Tripathi's house 

DAYA -- Ghar to bhout alishan banya ha dekha Purvi.

PURVI -- Haa sir... Meri sapna ha sir ak family ka saat aisa e ghar pa zindagi btaungi shadi ka bad.

DAYA -- Sapna to bahun acha Purvi tumhara.

SACHIN -- To phir Purvi jaldi shadi karlo ak achha sa larka dekh kar.

SHREYA -- Purvi humara e team ma kitna acha larka ha Kavin sir, hai Sachin sir, Nikhil hai.

PURVI -- Chup karo Shreya abi shadi nahi karna wali. Papa ka tabiyat thik nahi rahyta is halat ma choorkar Shreya...

 **Kavin ka maan ma Purvi kaliya kuch feelings ha isiliya maan e maan kuch soch rha ha or Raghunath ji ka ghar ka naukar ata ha. Or saat ma accaistant.**

DAYA -- Tum dono?

ACCAISTANT -- Ji sir main Raghunath ji ka accaistant hu Monika.

DAYA -- Monika ji aap yea batya ki Raghunath ji kisi aisa project pa kaam kar rahay tha kya?

MONIKA -- Sir is barama mujha to nahi pata.

PURVI -- Sir huma Raghunath ji ka lab ka talash leni chiya shayed kuch pata chal jay.

DAYA -- Hmm... Tum sahi kar rahay ho Purvi. Tum Shreya or Nikhil check karo.

PURVI -- Sir...

Talashi lena ka bad Purvi ko kuch milta haa jo bhout zada shocking hai.

PURVI -- Siiirrrr... Jaldi aiya.

 **To Story kaisa laga batana zarur or yea climax hal Mr. K series is story ka but 2nd part chaiya same Cast thrilling or Suspance ka saat or nay gang ka saat forensic science ka saat to batiyaga zarur. Next chapter ma shyd Purvi ko Kavin apni maan ki baat bol de to kya lagta hai Purvi kya jabab degi?**


End file.
